The present invention relates to the field of cosmetics, particularly, make-up removal and means thereof.
A wide array of different types of make-up are used in theatre, cinema and for cosmetic reasons. Among these are types of eye make-up such as mascara that is applied to the eyelashes, eyeshadow which is applied to the upper eyelid and eyeliner used to outline the free margin of eyelids near the eyelashes. A further type of make-up is for application to the lips, e.g., lipstick and lip-liner. A person who applies make-up often wishes to remove the make-up, leaving the skin clean, before retiring or before applying make-up again, or wishes to remove make-up from very particular spots in order to touch-up the make-up. This is important for all users of make-up, but particularly actors in the theater and in cinema, performers and models. This removal is often problematic from sensitive areas such as the area of the eyes and the lips since it requires precision handling. Currently the common practice for precision removal of make-up is to wet a cotton swab, of the commercially available type, and then to apply the wet swab to the area or the spot from which the make-up is intended to be removed. The problem with this practice is in the rounded shape of the swab which makes precision removal of make-up difficult. Furthermore, a make-up remover composition is not always at hand when needed, thus the user resorts to the use of other less appropriate liquids such as water which may adversely effect the texture of the skin or cause irritation. Many make-up removal compositions are available, the majority of them are in liquid form, and some are creams and gels. The compositions intended for removing eye make-up are required to be non-irritant to the skin and to the eye. The common practice for removing eye make-up is dabbing a piece of cotton or another absorbent material, perhaps a pad, with a make-up remover and gliding the pad or cotton over a closed eye, thus removing all the make-up at once. The disadvantage of this method is in that some of the make-up remover composition may penetrate the eye together with the make-up being removed, resulting in some irritation of the eye. Furthermore, the removing composition and absorbent material are kept separate. This is inconvenient, particularly, when traveling, since it requires carrying the remover, and cotton or pads separately.
A partial improvement which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages is disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 3,472,242 which teaches a contoured pad impregnated with a make-up removing composition, which enables to remove eye make-up in a finer matter, without the need to wipe the entire outer surface of the eye. Furthermore, it incorporates the remover composition in the preabsorbed pad. The disadvantage of the aforementioned invention is in the handling of the pad. Accordingly, the user is required to touch the pad which is absorbed with the remover composition. This may result in the transfer of contaminants from the user""s hand to the pad and subsequently to the eye, which may cause eye irritation. Furthermore, the handling of the pad itself may result in the loss of remover composition as a result of squeezing the pad, this causing unnecessary waste and untidiness. Furthermore, the cosmetic removal pad described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,242 is not suitable for precision removal of make-up from small areas or spots as often required by people who apply make-up and wish to touch-up the make-up, particularly performers, such as actors and models. A cosmetic removal equipment utilizing a pointed bulb is described in EP-A-0 878 146 which can be utilized to some extent for precise removal of cosmetics.
Currently, there is not a device specifically for precision removal of make-up from small areas or spots, hereinafter touching-up. Wedged shaped brushes which are available are intended for make-up application and are not suitable for touching-up.
Thus, there is a need for a make-up removing device which is better suited for precision removal of make-up touching-up.
Furthermore, there is a long felt need to find a solution for touching-up which overcomes the need for a separate remover composition and remover device.
Furthermore, there is a need for a make-up removing device which provides a solution for the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art.
Thus it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a device for make-up removal which provides for precision removal of make-up.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to obviate the need for a separate touching-up device and a make-up removing composition.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
The present invention provides a swab comprising a handling element, (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cstickxe2x80x9d) that is provided, at least at one end, with absorbent material, hereinafter xe2x80x9ctipxe2x80x9d, characterized in that the tip is impregnated with a make-up removing composition, preferably, an eye make-up removing composition. The tip is shaped such that it has at least one apex. Preferably, the tip is shaped in the shape of a triangle. The stick is preferably connected to the tip in such a way that at least one side and one vertex of the triangle are positioned opposite the handling element.